


magic is something you make

by Silverdancer



Series: VIXXMAS 2017 [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: AU, M/M, Magical Realism, art is alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-18 02:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13090482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverdancer/pseuds/Silverdancer
Summary: Taekwoon falls in love with a painting





	magic is something you make

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [vixxmas](http://vixxmas.dreamwidth.org/493.html)! 
> 
>  
> 
> You should go check the rest of prompts out!

Hakyeon has heard stories. Of magic going beyond the canvas, of figures getting out of their painting. Jaehwan told them all, that time they were displayed side by side, all those years ago.

He never quite believed them. It didn't matter that he himself was born from magic, eternal and unchanging, observing the human world from the little window that was provided for him.

He stood there, day after day, observing the people that walked across him. Watching them evolve from his limited view. It was fascinating, he thought, how even though they were always watching him, it didn't feel as if they could _really_ see him.

Until Taekwoon.

Taekwoon, who stood in the middle of the room, shocked, catching Hakyeon's attention. Taekwoon, who came back, day after day, to look at him, only him.

Taekwoon, who is standing in front of his canvas, on the empty room, and a determined expression on his face that Hakyeon has never seen in all the time he has been observing him.

Before Hakyeon notices it, Taekwoon's hand is reaching out, arm stretching towards the canvas. He pauses moments before actually reaching it, doubting. Hakyeon holds his breath.

The second the hand makes contact with the canvas something ripples through Hakyeon. Something new that leaves him shaking.

Hakyeon had never quite believed the stories. Until then.


End file.
